nineriftfandomcom-20200215-history
Fresbo
Fresboworld Fresbo Pty Ltd., started up on the 2nd of June 2006. There were four founders who were fresh graduates from college. They wanted to do something different from their peers and decided to start a company that builds a virtual world. One of the founders left due to differences and own personal self-interests. Fresbo World is the first game that they built and was released in January 2008. Fresbo World became the top game in Friendster soon after its release. Subsequently Fresbo World was changed into Ninerift, and Fresbo was awarded a cash grant by MDA to further develop Fresbo World / Ninerift. And it is now a dead game! Fresbo - Ninerift Notorand and Gvinto ( Founders of Fresbo World / Ninerift ) were the original people behind the idea of this game, and they are looking for investors to fund it. However the requirement for funding is that they are a registered company. So they had to think of a company name quick! While they are walking around and saw a guy on a bus wearing a t-shirt with the words "FreshBox". Notorand and Gvinto just removed some letters and, thus, "Fresbo". When Fresbo World first launched in 31th Dec 2007, it was really bare and empty, and it first started off in Facebook. They did not get many users in the beginning, only a few new users per day, and nobody actually stayed more than a minute. Fresbo World had fewer than 2 concurrent users at any one time. They realized that it was really due to a lack of features,so they had to work on bringing more things to the game to attract people to play. They tried a few things, adding new environments, adding console games, and more significantly, pass the bomb. As they added more features, the users climbed slowly, and attendence reached around 70-80 people during the morning hours of 8-9am. Most of the players were from America, and they were of the 17-20 age group. Then the game was launched in Friendster, things start to change. The Philippines players started logging on quickly. The concurrent users increased by 100 each week. During the time period between April and May, the max concurrent users reached 600-700 plus. And it was during that time, all the Facebook American users started to leave, cause the Filipino users spoke Tagalog, which most of the existing users did not understand. And the Filipino users came in sheer overwhelming numbers which basically dominated and shifted the game towards a different spectrum. Most of the them were kids ranging from 8-12, which did not fit the 17-20 age of the American users, and since it was a socializing game, this was definitely a tricky problem. The developers tried splitting the world up into realms, however it did not solve the problem. The new demographic of users 8-12 Philippines users basically are the Habbo Hotel users. Cause Habbo did not go to Philippines, they filled the gap there. It wasn't planned and they did not know how to handle from there. So they observed how Habbo does it, and they tried to satisfy this group of users the same way. However, they simply do not understand why people play Habbo Hotel. The Developers will introduce features that they did not understand it themselves. To differentiate from Habbo, they also introduced the Lego aspect of building a home. They were impressed with what the users are building with the unit stacker that we introduced, and decided maybe this Lego feature that is not found in other games, will make the game a hit and unique from the rest. However, only a small group of the users actually decorated anything in the first place. Most of them were only interested in chatting and picking up friends. That is the time that they decided to move in an another direction : MMORPG. Again, it will be back to the same question : If the developers are doing a MMORPG, what is it that will differentiate from the rest of the games so that people will play the game? This stumped the developers for quite a long time, for around a year. They decided that maybe the below combination of features will make them different from the rest *No large download, no install, convenience of playing right in the browser *Polished graphics, makes the player want to explore, even with no download *Want to play a MMORPG, but do not have the time to invest in a full-range one like WOW (above 25 yr old) *Want to play a MMORPG, but sick of the same old game play found in majority of the MMORPG existing in the market already (13-25 yr old). Facts *Fresbo is pronounced as "Frez-bow" *Seasonal avatars are only available in the shop for their prescribed date. *The most expensive avatar as of October 2010 is the Notorand Set which costs 2000 credits *The rarest avatar in Ninerift is the Pickaxe . Pickaxe appears only in the lottery. *ThomasBoss and Pixanie have a unique suit that is not availble in the shop due to copyright. It is the 'Ahoshi Set' Staff *Founders **Notorand (Low Bingjiang) **Cymric (Chen Qin) **Zhongwei (Deng Zhongwei) *Game Moderators **ConnieT **ThomasBoss **secnirp *Forum Moderators **NiuNiu **ConnieT **ThomasBoss Category:Ninerift